Swimming
by Aeon65
Summary: Just a little ficlet for the Cochrane Fanatic's Theme Day at LiveJournal. Speed knew that diving was a huge part of Eric's life and he wished he could share it with him. Implied slash. Eric/Speed


Title: Swimming  
Author: Aeon Cole  
Rating: FRT  
Warning: Slash  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Eric/Speed  
Word Count: 690  
Summary: Diving was so much a part of Eric's life and Speed wished he could share it with him.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: For Cochrane Fanatic's Theme Day 4 prompt - water.

ooo

Speed stood at the end of the dock waiting. He really hated this part, the waiting part. He looked out over the water as the sun drew lower in the sky. He knew there were only a couple hours of day light left and time was running out. He glanced down toward the water at the end of the dock looking for any sign of Eric Delko. He never really understood his lover's fascination with the water. He supposed that the desire to be in the water was something you were either born with or not. He had not been born with that urge. Growing up landlocked in upstate New York probably had a lot to do with that.

He looked at his watch then back down to the water again and wondered how long the other man could stay down there before he ran out of air. He knew that Eric wouldn't come up until he had found the discarded weapon he was looking for or his air was about to run out. Speed was really hoping for the former when he heard a noise behind him. He glanced back and saw a hand reach up and drop a .45 semiautomatic handgun onto the dock. He quickly pulled on his gloves and picked the weapon up giving it a quick once over.

Eric pulled himself up on the dock and remained sitting on the edge as he removed his dive mask and SCUBA tanks. He looked over at Speed.

"Think that could be the murder weapon?" he asked.

Speed smiled at him. "Very likely," he said. "But we'll need Calleigh to confirm it." Eric nodded but kept his gaze fixed on his lover. Finally Speed asked, "What?"

Eric smiled and said, "One of these days I will get you to go diving with me."

Speed rolled his eyes. "Not in this lifetime," he muttered. This was an old discussion between the two but Speed had his reasons for saying no.

Eric shook his head, undaunted. "I'll wear you down one day," he said.

Speed just stared at him for a moment while he thought of a snarky come back to end the argument this time. He glanced back at the river and pointed. "Do you have any idea how many pathogens there are in that water?" he said.

But when he looked back toward Eric and saw his suddenly defeated look he regretted his words. He knew how much a part of Eric's life diving was and he knew it was something the other man desperately wanted to share with him. He sighed and walked over to him taking a seat on the side of the dock next to him deciding that maybe it was time to fess up and tell Eric the truth.

"Maybe," he said softly. "But…" He looked away momentarily embarrassed about what he was about to admit to his lover. He sighed and looked back. "You'll have to, um, teach me how to swim first."

Eric's head popped up and he stared at Speed for a moment. "You never learned how to swim as a kid?" he asked. Speed shook his head and braced himself for the teasing he was certain was coming. But Eric just smiled at him. "I could do that for you," he said.

"Really," Speed asked. Eric nodded. Speed smiled and leaned his head over onto Eric's shoulder. "Thanks," he said softly.

They sat quietly together for a moment before Eric stood up holding a hand out to Speed. "Let's get out of here," he said as he pulled the older man up to his feet. But in the end he couldn't resist the temptation of just a little teasing. As they walked off toward the marina Eric asked, "You really can't swim?"

Speed sighed. "No, Eric. I really can't swim."

Eric chuckled. "So, if I were to give you a little push right now," he said bumping Speed's shoulder with his own.

"Hey," Speed yelled just as they stepped off the dock and onto solid ground. They both started laughing as they headed toward the Hummer.

Fin.


End file.
